The present invention relates to deicing fluid recovery systems, and more particularly pertains to an improved deicing fluid recovery system especially adapted for aircraft deicing apparatus.
During inclement weather, ice, freezing precipitation, and snow collect on the wings of aircraft awaiting take-off. Frequently, planes must wait for relatively long time periods prior to take-off, during which time additional ice, freezing precipitation, and snow can accumulate after the initial deicing. Accordingly, repeated deicing is frequently required. Deicing is typically accomplished by the application of a glycol and water mixture via spray nozzles to the wings and fuselage of the aircraft. Such deicing fluids are normally applied through spray nozzles in the gate area from fixed application platforms, or from mobile tanker trucks. After application, the deicing fluid and water mixture is allowed to flow onto the asphalt or concrete runway surface, where it is disposed through natural rainwater drainage channels.
Disposal of deicing fluid in this manner is disadvantageous for several reasons. First, glycol is a material which pollutes rivers and aquifers. Second, human and animal contact with glycol can result in health problems including eye and skin irritation, kidney damage, and even death. Third, glycol is an expensive material, and thus consumption of deicing fluid represents a substantial operating expense to air carriers. Accordingly, there is a considerable interest in and need for a system to recover and reuse glycol to prevent environmental damage, preserve human and animal health, and minimize airline operating costs.
Accumulation of ice on the wings of aircraft during a delay prior to takeoff after an initial deicing operation conducted adjacent the gate is believed to be a contributing factor in several recent accidents. These recent accidents have resulted in proposed Federal Aviation Administration rule changes requiring deicing of aircraft immediately prior to beginning take-off. If implemented, such rule changes would require the provision of facilities adjacent the runway for rapidly deicing aircraft in relatively rapid succession. The provision of such central, defined deicing zones also creates an opportunity for the provision of centralized deicing fluid recovery and recycling facilities.